Chuusei Kentou
Chuusei Kentou is a modern style of fighting, less then a few decades old created in unison by various gyms across the world of One Piece but mostly from the red line itself. It is a kickboxing like fighting style which puts extreme focus on weight distribution, the mastery of this is what makes this style truly different from normal kickboxing, as masters can freely shift their weights as if they had consumed a devil fruit. Basis Chuusei Kentou is a kickboxing like style which focuses on weight distribution on a superhuman level, users of this style, can literally drop all their weight into a single part of their body for devastating attacks, and even become feather weight-like, because of this Chuusei Kentou basically has no weight levels. Training Chuusei Kentou's training is extremely simmilar to any other aside from some few tweaks to allow for better training, such as adjusting your weight when jumping rope to rise and fall faster, lifting weights and then shifting your weight to make them act heavier and lighter, and even jogging with heavy armor and trying to make it light weight. Techniques In Chuusei Kentou, boxers are taught 3 main techniques which allow for the users to shift their weight easily and then create moves with the applications of those 3 and even combinations of them. These 3 techniques are Keisou, Juuki and Seibi. Stances when fighting are the same as traditional boxing stances, and should employ the weak hand infront and the dominant hand at the back. As the image indicates the dominant hand should be the one closer to the user and the weak hand closer to the enemy, this is to prevent the users to become one handed fighter that use only 1 hand, and to allow for more devastating punches and quicker jabs. ---- 'Keisou' (Literally meaning Light Weight Equipment) Keisou simply put is a technique to make the body limp, agile and extremely light. It works on a principle similar to kami-e of rokushiki, as the body relaxes extremely and the user exhales to allow for an even lighter weight, users of this technique have remarked that under strong enough wind they might get pushed around, it takes a considerably longer time to perform then Juuki and such it is less preferable for defense for beginners, but it's mobility potential is unlimited to all skill levels. Variations *'Chuusei Kentou, Keisou: Light Jabs'- By dropping the weight on their entire body, the user of this technique is capable of delivering jabs at unseen speeds, they carry almost no strength, but they are useful for fakes and faints. The name is a pun on light (weight) and light (electromagnetic waves). *'Chuusei Kentou, Keisou: Lensing Footwork'- By dropping their entire body weight the mobility of the user of this technique increases drastically allowing for the user to move at unseen speeds, tho it shouldn't be used offensively because of lack of impact due to small weight. It's name comes from gravitational lensing which distorts light, in a simmilar way that those who perform this technique can't be properly seen doing so. ---- 'Juuki' (Literally meaning Heavy Weight Equipment) Juuki is a simple technique that makes the body dense and heavy, reducing your mobility but increasing resilience. The mechanics of how it works is based on the rokushiki technique of tekkai but also focuses on inhaling deeply, and thus increasing the overall weight of the user as well as density. It is also considerably faster to perform then Keisou and thus is preferred over it to protect from attacks rather then dodge them for beginners, but the higher the skill one attains with this technique the more mobility they'll get, even being able to move at normal speed. Variations *'Chuusei Kentou, Juuki: Metal Guard'- The user uses Juuki to make their body incredibly heavy and dense and increase their resilience and use the proper boxing stance to block any incoming attack with incredible defensive ability. The metal in it's name is not only a reference to the strength of metals but much like most things on chuusei kentou are named after something related to particle physics, in this case the metallic elements. ---- 'Seibi' (Literally meaning Complete Equipment) Seibi is the first technique created for this style and is still the easiest and most versatile of the 2, it focuses on shifting the weight on the body to specific parts leaving some lighter and others heavier. Unlike Keisou and Juuki this may or may not affect the entire body or simply specific parts of the body. To properly employ this is tricky for beginners as a common product of bad use and insufficient mastery is flying around when punching or kicking. This technique is the most offensive oriented of the 3 on normal conditions. Variations *'Chuusei Kentou, Seibi: Electron Hook'- By distributing the weight of the body to both hands evenly while doing the hooking movement the user is able to create a hook punch with the front hand and not dominant one with an insane level of acceleration by use of a titanic centrifugal force leaving the opponent devastated with a lightning fast attack. It's electron naming come from it's sheer speed when performed. **'Chuusei Kentou, Seibi: Proton Hook'- It is in principle the same technique of Electron Hook it however uses the dominant and back hand with can cast more power and precision when striking. It is performed with the exact same technique but the hand farthest away from the enemy takes a longer time to reach, so near the end the user should put all his weight into the punching hand and deliver a blow even more devastating. *'Chuusei Kentou, Seibi: Neutron Cross'- The trademark technique of all practitioners of this style, it is a simple cross, performed by the dominant hand and back hand, by allowing the punch to be performed normally with the body and dropping the entirety of the weight of the body in the last moments before impact the user can deliver a punch which carries both power and speed, leaving the opponent damaged tremendously. Should the technique fail to connect, rookies of the style may be observed flying around and landing on the ground or hitting a wall, Masters however are able to pivot around one foot to reduce and change the momentum. ---- 'Combos' Combos are the proof of one's skill in Chuusei Kentou, as employing all 3 techniques interchangeably shows mastery of the use of the techniques to a given extent. Most Ougi's also fall under this Combo area of moves. *'Chuusei Kentou: Rising Star'- One of the many uppercut possibilities, but the basic one for those who want a fast and reliable alternative, this move is also the first combo taught and use of it indicates one is skillful in all 3 techniques. First the user will perform Juuki to make their entire body heavy and let their upper body fall to the ground extremely quick by relaxing the legs slightly, then perform Keisou making their entire body light and tensing the legs again to rise up incredibly fast, then the user should dispel the former techniques completely and use Seibi to put their entire weight into the arm or less ideally fist that will uppercut, allowing for greater power when connecting. Trivia *Wikipedia's article on Kickboxing *Wikipedia's article on Mass Notes *This style may be learned by just about anyone who wishes to do so, as long as they had some contact with the more civilized regions of OP and did not live in the jungle or under a rock for their entire life, as this is a modern style, created in gyms. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Powerhouse411